Explosive Reveal
by Varramond
Summary: The final exams seemed to be the best place to show everyone that he's not what they thought.


I do not own Naruto or any characters used in this story.

Uzumaki Naruto stood in front of the crowd in the arena alongside the others that would be competing here today. He was getting suspicious looks from the exam proctor and several of the competitors but knew the reason for that, after all he was under a henge. He would be surprising everyone here today as when Jiraiya had released that godforsaken five pronged seal much more had been released than intended. It was like unlocking everything he had ever learned watched or seen.

It had felt like someone had finally unlocked his mind allowing him to think clearly for the first time in his life. He also had to smile as ero Sannin had only spent maybe an hour a day around the blond giving him time to train on his own completely unsupervised. So many things and ideas for jutsus came flooding in and given his fully unlocked mind he realized he had the perfect tool for training, his shadow clones. He had flooded the Shinobi library and memorized everything he could and began recreating every jutsu that was slightly mentioned in the library.

Using hundreds upon hundreds of clones Naruto had finally felt like he was accomplishing things. During his first spar with his own clones after the seal had been released Naruto began closing every hole he could find. He finally realized just how horrible his tai, gen, nin, kenjutsu where and began training the flaws and in some cases scraping everything he had thought he had learned and began anew.

The stadium full of spectators was going to be the place where everyone learned just what he was truly capable of. This would be the first display of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and it would be a sight to behold.

Naruto ignored the curious looks the proctor and Neji where giving him as the rest of the competitors left the arena as he bowed slightly to the Hokage before turning to face his opponent with a mere head nod. He knew what Neji's first act was going to be and he relished it as it was exactly what he wanted him to do. Naruto took on a bored expression at Neji's attempt at mind games before the fight would begin which was really working against the boy as he became angry at being ignored.

"Hajime." Naruto heard the proctor call out but had not moved a muscle as Neji activated his doujutsu. The moment Neji activated his eyes Naruto's eyes sharpened as Neji's eyes widened. The crowd was getting restless as it seemed nothing was happening until Neji formed a hand seal. If he had seen the blonde boy's smirk he may have hesitated on dispelling his henge for all to see. "Genjutsu Kai." Neji shouted expanding chakra disabling the henge Naruto had cast on himself.

Naruto's form shimmered before the boy was replaced by someone who had nearly all the Shinobi and many of the civilians eyes widening in shock. As the henge faded the blond was now dressed in black Shinobi combat pants with a black mesh undershirt barely covered by a blue muscle shirt that seemed to be intentionally cut in different paces. A dark blue trench coat was draped around his shoulders and had dark orange flames rising up from the bottom edges of the coat. What really stuck out was the three weapons the boy had strapped to his body. The bow staff strapped to his back appeared to be a simple weapon however the two kodachi belted to his waist where obviously well crafted weapons.

He also wore dark orange gloves with black metal backing and his Hiate was also made of a flat black material that seemed to absorb the light near it and was also attached to a dark orange band. All of that paled in comparison to what was making the crowd stare in shock. Before them stood a man that could have easily been mistaken for the forth Hokage with but a single exception, the dark purple eyes containing three tomoe spinning in each eye.

Naruto had easily figured out that his eyes would likely have been red but instead of being born with black eyes like the Uchiha he had been born with his normal crystal blue eyes.

"That is not possible." Neji said aloud being the first to speak since he dispelled the henge the blond had been using. This had Naruto chuckling in such a way that it sent shivers through the crowd's collective spines. The only one who had not shivered was a blue haired pale eyed Hyuuga Hinata who merely smiled at the blond boy.

"Did you know Neji that those in a clan do not always have the exact same level of the bloodline as any other. Some are stronger and some weaker in how pure the bloodline runs in each clan. However each and every member of the clan is a carrier of the bloodline even if they never have the ability to use their bloodline. I did a huge amount of research after my eyes activated for the first time to find how it was even remotely possible that I could have these eyes, and find out I did.

You see because clans have always wanted to show their power any of those that where unable to activate their bloodline where seen as blemishes on the clan name. Especially during the clan wars era. They felt that if any member of their clan was unable to utilize their bloodline they should not be given the prestige of being claimed by the clans themselves. Now this practice was only held by certain clans and not all clans would treat their family like that. A perfect example of the ones who would never do such a thing are the Inuzaka and the Aburame clans. However many other clans would ostracize the ones that could not use the bloodline.

Many of those people simply disappeared though do you really believe they never had families of their own. Even if no member of their family had the ability to use the bloodline does not mean they did not carry the bloodline and pass it on. These exiled members of the clans would eventually find loves and create families within the non ninja population. This means that even after several generations the bloodline could easily reemerge should the families genetics combine once more with those who use chakra and develop their chakra network.

But here is the real kicker Neji san. Just how many clans at one time exiled their own blood and what do you believe are the chances that more than one bloodline could cross the others family trees. Shall I demonstrate?" Naruto said finally moving for the first time in the fight as he pulled out a scroll. Naruto quickly activated the scroll causing hundreds of gallons of water to fill the stadium floor.

Neji jumped back with a snarl and responded. "What pulling out water, what does that prove?" Neji spit out as he lowered his stance readying to attack the blond.

Before Neji could move Naruto flew through hand signs then slapped the water beneath his feet. "Ice release frozen lake." Naruto called out barely above a whisper as the entire arena that had water covering it froze over instantly. Naruto than stood up straight and lightly tapped his foot. Neji had seen the chakra enter the ice from the blonde's foot and jumped to the right just in time to avoid the spear of ice that shot up directly to where the Hyuuga had been standing.

"It was such a bad practice to exile your clan members as now there is no telling who may crop up with bloodlines that are believed to only run in the clan members. The Sharingan of the Uchiha, and the Hyouton of the Yuki clan. Such strong bloodlines both close to extinction and then someone without any affiliation to either found with both because of their own shortsightedness in the past. It truly is a shame though not for me. Especially as I found out that I am indeed from a clan myself.

For years I thought my family name was just some name given to me out of respect for the clan that had been wiped out at the beginning of the second Shinobi war. Only to find out that even that clan had a rare bloodline that only showed up once every few generations until now." Naruto continued as he slowly began walking to the Hyuuga in front of him.

Without warning several golden chains of pure chakra erupted from the ice wrapping around the Hyuuga's arms and legs as Naruto allowed the ice in the arena to melt back into water that was quickly being absorbed by the ground beneath it. The small splashes of water seemed to end as Naruto was now within five feet of Neji who was being held with his arms and legs stretched away from his body.

In the arena the crowd was struck speechless and unable to move as they watched the impossible being displayed before them. Hizuren was wide eyed as he watched the blond that seemed to be dominating the match with no effort what so ever. What the blond was saying kept him riveted as he had the same thoughts regarding exiled members of the clans during the clan wars but never had he found any proof, until now.

Naruto stood before Neji who could do nothing but watch the blond in front of him. "During my time in the forest of death a particularly nasty Shinobi sealed my chakra away from me. My control was beyond shot and I barely had access to a third of my reserves as I entered the ring for my preliminary match. Despite that the seal placed on my chakra was the greatest gift someone could have given me as once it had been removed it seemed to also remove all the blocks that had been keeping me from using these four bloodlines.

I wish someone had done it far earlier especially once I figured out that someone in my life before entering the academy placed a mind suppression seal which was also destroyed when the seal on my chakra was broken. You Neji spout nonsense about fate and how it controls everything a person will do in their life yet you reek of Hypocrisy. I am fully aware of the significance of the seal placed on your forehead. How can you believe in fate when your yourself have actively and successfully defied your own.

A branch house Hyuuga that has defied his own fate and learned not one but several main family jutsu despite his fate of being a branch house member. If you truly believed in fate do you honestly think for a second that you a branch member could have ever learned the Heavenly spin or the sixty four palms of the hands. If fate was truly unbeatable these jutsu would have forever been outside of your reach. So please explain to me how you can spout off about fate when you obviously do not believe in what you preach." Naruto stated as the anger in his voice radiated through the Hyuuga before him.

Neji began struggling to free himself from the chains to fight as he became enraged as the blonde's words began processing in his mind. Neji almost had a hand free when Naruto began more hand signs and slammed his palms on the group this time shouting the name of his jutsu. "Wood release wooden bindings." Naruto shouted as beams of wood shot out of the ground encasing Neji's hands and feet in wood.

This had everyone in the arena gasp at the bloodline of the first Hokage being used in Konoha once more and the fact that it was the Jinjurikki of the Kyuubi that could use it.

Asuma completely forgot about the cigarette he dropped when the boy's henge had dropped and could only stare at the proof of someone having four bloodlines in front of him. Every Shinobi and civilian in the stadium where unable to comprehend the shock of seeing such vaulted bloodlines held by one individual Shinobi.

Orochimaru was beside himself as he realized that it had been him that unlocked these things in the blond jinjurikki. He was salivating over the chance to capture and experiment on such an rare child.

Hizuren had nearly choked when the wood technique had been used and he was now standing at the edge of the Kage box wondering why the boy would reveal such deadly information in this way.

Naruto smirked as he closed the distance between him and Neji until they where only a mere foot apart before speaking again. "I am also fully aware of the incident that has made you so enraged at the main branch. Yes, Neji I know about your father and I must say you disgust me and disregard everything I believe your father stood for. I will not say that I know everything that happened that day but what I can say is what I would have done and I have no doubt he did the same.

You see I would not have to be made to hand myself over to protect my family as I would willingly take that walk to save my brother's life. That and given your excellent and unmatched ability in the gentle fist I truly doubt you did not get that from your father. In fact I would put money on it that your father was better even than his own brother and that Hiashi likely could never have been able to force your father to do what he did. And then you go right ahead and attempt to kill what your father died to protect, in your misplaced arrogance and rage you attempted to kill a member of your family." Naruto's voice had taken on a steely quality that matched the glint in the blonde's eyes.

Before anyone could figure out what was going on Naruto had flipped his hand bringing to life something most Shinobi had only heard about. It was a spiraling orb of pure chakra. "Rasengan." Naruto shouted as the ball made contact the chains and the wood melted away and Neji was launched into the stadium wall so hard his body stayed in the indention it had caused.

Naruto then held a hand seal and shouted something no one had been expecting. "Genjutsu Kai." The crowd was in shock as the blonde's eyes faded back into being blue while all of the marks from the one sided fight disappeared though Naruto's new state of dress stayed the same the wound the round ball of chakra had caused to Neji had definitely changed as his clothes held no damage upon them. Neji coughed out a large splatter of blood before speaking. "It was all an illusion?" Neji barely got out as he wheezed while trying to get more air.

Naruto chuckled sounding astoundingly loud in the silent stadium. "Everything but the clothes and weapons on my person. Really to actually believe for even a moment that someone could have all those bloodlines." Naruto began as he shook his head while walking to the Hyuuga still implanted in the stadium wall.

"The only thing that actually hit you was the staff on my back. Though that bit about some seal being placed on me then getting removed and also removing a mind suppression seal was true. I struggled through the academy and so far as a Shinobi while always having my mind at less than a tenth of its full capabilities. Besides its not like its actually possible for a Shinobi to recreate a jutsu from scratch like the rasengan in just a month. Honestly I didn't expect it to work given its impossible to get my eye color to be red for some reason. That should have been the clue that everything you where seeing was fake. I just gave you a reason it could be possible while making it look like it was possible to have so many bloodlines that you overlooked the obvious difference in eye color." Naruto stated as he closed the difference between the two and drew one of his blades and rested it against Neji's throat.

"Now do you forfeit or do I need to finish the job?" Naruto asked emotionlessly.

Neji looked into the blonde's eyes and saw nothing but death should he fail to surrender. "I forfeit." Neji ground out and breathed a sigh of relief when the steel left his neck.

"Consider yourself lucky Neji as I had originally planed to end your life here today and it was only at the request of Hinata chan that stayed my blade. Harm her again and nothing will stop me from killing you." Naruto whispered to the defeated Hyuuga boy.

"It was a fucking genjutsu?" One Inuzaka Kiba shouted as he turned to his sensei in shock. Kurenai was beside herself at the complexity of the genjutsu the boy must have used to achieve such a result.

"He used actual history and shock of something that could happen to give the genjutsu just that much more authenticity. That was truly an amazing display of planning and mental warfare to win a match he likely couldn't have won." Kurenai stated in response still in shock herself.

Hizuren sat back down in his seat in awe of the trick the boy had played not only on his opponent but the entire stadium. "That was indeed surprisingly impressive." Hizuren let out as his heart beat returned to normal as he realized that no war starting secrets that could change the elemental nations was revealed.

Orochimaru was apoplectic with rage at seeing a dream project that turned out to be nothing. It was like a goddess of a woman telling you she wanted to bare your children then slicing your manhood off in the next breath.

In the waiting area for the contestants the group of genin minus one where looking back and forth to each other wondering just what had happened.

Hinata merely smirked as she rose to leave passing Kurenai and pausing for a moment as she whispered in the Jounin's ear. "Less of that was a genjutsu than anyone here realizes."

Before Kurenai could register the whispered statement Hinata was already gone like a leaf in the wind. Kurenai's eyes widened as she processed exactly what her student had told her. Her eyes then followed the blond boy wondering just what had been the illusion and what had been real.

Naruto had instantly dispelled the illusion the moment it began and made a shadow clone that immediately dispersed relaying his orders to all the clones he knew would be around the village curtesy of Hinata and the clones within the arena he had left under the ground. The moment he saw the desert siblings join their brother in the arena golden chains wrapped each of them and the Jounin sensei that had joined them before a shadow clone popped out of the ground and pressed seals to their foreheads.

Genma who had been about to order Sasuke to follow the team he knew where going to retreat was shocked at the clones of the Uzumaki kid as they rose from the ground around the now four prisoners he had just taken. He nodded quickly before ordering the silently raging Uchiha to find his sensei for orders.

Naruto jumped to the upper areas of the stadium as more and more Shinobi invaders made themselves known. Once on the edge of the stadium he created shadow clones that wrapped around the entire edge of the stadium before the clones had chains wrapping around each of the invading Shinobi. Each of the clones watched as the Shinobi of Konoha dealt with the invaders that had been able to escape the flood of chains that rendered most of the invading force mute.

The original moved as fast as he could towards the large box of purple chakra containing the third Hokage. Around the entire stadium the final loose invaders where being dispatched and the Konoha Shinobi where quickly moving to incapacitate the Shinobi bound by the sea of golden chains. Each and everyone of them thanking the little blond genin as the damage could have been far worse.

Out in the village the defenders of the walls had been initially overrun by the amount of Shinobi in the invading force but was quickly helped by thousands of blond Shinobi trapping most of the attacking force. Just like in the stadium the Konoha Shinobi and the clones not using the chains where disabling the ones that had dodged the initial golden chain defense before knocking out the bound invaders.

There was only one invading Shinobi that had been able to use the summoning scrolls Orochimaru had given them before most of the invading forces got trapped though it was quickly stopped by a summoned toad curtesy of the Sannin Jiraiya.

Naruto stood before the wall of purple chakra and had been given a pass to get that close as the Anbu had seen the amount of help the boy had given the stadium Shinobi and where praying the boy could give them a miracle. Naruto grimaced as only one thought passed his mind that could possibly get them through but it was a long shot and needlessly to say dangerous.

"Anbu I may be able to get at most two people through however by default I have to be one of the two as I can not do it outside of what I am planning. Its a longshot and may end up killing the two of us. Decide who will come with me." Naruto stated as he created four clones that spread out as much as possible in a square leaving only enough room for one more Shinobi as they began writing on the surface of the roof. An Anbu in a bear mask instantly took up the position beside the blond as he wrote on a scroll as fast as possible.

Within seconds a now familiar purple barrier surrounded the two in the formation and Naruto seemed to finish writing on two small pieces of what used to be a scroll. "Bear san I need you to distract the two previously dead Hokage even if its only for a few seconds. Can you do it?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes. Bear simply nodded that he would do so after which Naruto made a hand motion at the clones and their barrier connected to the one Orochimaru's people had put up.

It opened a gap just barely the size of one adult which the two Shinobi entered without hesitation. A small piece of Naruto's coat was disintegrated as the gap closed a fraction of a second too late to stop them.

Hizuren was just about to counter the combined attack of the first two Hokage when a wooden wall rose up before him in his defense. He spared a second to look behind him and found Bear and Naruto speeding up next to him. Bear landed beside him as Naruto blasted past the two Shinobi and met the two Hokage as his staff blurred barely making contact with the armor the two Hokage where wearing.

"Hizuren who is this boy?" The reanimated corpse of Hirashima asked curious about the boy who had just almost hit not one but two of the most powerful Shinobi that ever lived.

Hizuren was cussing internally at Naruto jumping into a fight that completely outclassed him. "He is Uzumaki Naruto." Hizuren answered hoping to buy enough time to get Naruto out of the fight. Tobimaru went to attack the blond but missed as Naruto landed beside the third and bear.

"Shit he is definitely an Uzumaki." Hirashima stated as he noticed how slow Tobimaru had attacked and noted the reason why.

Hizuren was shocked as Naruto spoke. "My apologies Hirashima and Tobimaru sama but I can not and will not allow you to harm the village you gave your life to protect." Naruto bowed to the two before turning to the enraged Orochimaru who had seen the decimation of his invading force by the blond boy.

"Well Naruto san you have my thanks as you have accomplished that goal. I must say Hizuren you have at least one surprisingly gifted Shinobi to have stopped two resurrected Hokage inside of ten seconds." Hirashima stated though he didn't move a muscle to turn towards the third Hokage. It was then Hizuren noticed the two scraps of paper stuck to the two famous Shinobi's armor.

Before Hizuren or the two Hokage could comment further what appeared to be paper shot out of the little papers and wrapped around the two resurrected Hokage sealing them away. Hizuren and Bear both turned to the blond who was glaring at the snake Sannin.

Orochimaru knew things where looking horrendous for him once the blond had been able to seal the first and second Hokage. He also saw the Shinobi of Konoha surrounding the barrier and knew if he wanted to escape he would need to leave now. With a snarl Orochimaru motioned for the sound four to drop the barrier and retreat. "I will return." Orochimaru snarled out before retreating himself.

Hizuren turned to Naruto just in time to see the boy collapse. "Anbu duck get over here and diagnose Naruto immediately. Jiraiya, Kakashi report on the village and stadium." Hizuren ordered.

Duck flew towards the blond as medical chakra came to life on her hand. She had been one of the ones saved by the boy's clones out at the eastern wall and was not going to fail him.

Hizuren listened to the reports with growing amazement as he watched Duck work on the blond genin. The Shinobi where already praising the boy as he lay unconscious. Suddenly someone was shoving their way passed his Anbu and flew to the downed boy. Hizuren himself was going to attack the person until he realized who it was. Hinata had come from nowhere and was now cradling the blonde's head in her lap as Duck finished her diagnostic jutsu.

"Sir from what I can tell Uzumaki san has a severe case of chakra exhaustion but not dangerous to his life. By my estimates he will be up and fighting fit within three days." Duck reported before moving back to the line of Anbu and Jounin watching over the boy. Hizuren sighed in relief and thought of the preliminary numbers he was receiving. Twenty civilians, twelve genin, four Chunin, two Jounin and three Anbu dead and almost thirty wounded altogether. He knew as well as everyone there that the casualties would have been far worse if not for the boy.

"Hinata can you shed some light on what happened today and what part Naruto played in it?" Hizuren asked to the softly humming Hyuuga girl.

Hinata nodded before shocking everyone by speaking without a single stutter. "Naruto kun had the five pronged seal taken off of him two days after the preliminaries and when that was removed he described it as if his mind was finally clear for the first time since he could remember. He said it felt like someone had taken a blindfold off his eyes by comparison. He also began getting a bad feeling about the finals as he trained.

He said as he had no proof going to you would be a waste as you likely wouldn't be able to enact a wartime defense unless someone had absolute proof and anything less felt like it would be too little. As Naruto trained he realized the benefit of the shadow clones which opened a huge amount of knowledge to him and gave him what he described as a kin to years worth of time to prepare.

About halfway through the training month I was able to join him though not in training given my health but he also came up with a plan to strengthen our defenses. He created a bunch of special storage seals that could hold close to four hundred shadow clones apiece. He made and filled forty of them which I would then activate around the village after his match. He said that even if he was wrong and nothing happened at the finals than the clones would simply dispel a little at a time. For anything else I would request not be stated in the open." Hinata answered the aging Hokage who nodded before he had a team of his most trusted Anbu take Naruto to the hospital.

"I will have you and Naruto fill me in later in my office." Hizuren replied before turning away and beginning to command his Shinobi on what needed to be done.

Naruto groaned as he began coming around. The first thing he noticed was the sterilized smell all around him and he mentally cursed as he realized he was once again in the hospital. Though that was where the normal hospital wake routine took an unexpected turn. Other scents began breaking through as he smelled several different flowers like lilies and tulips which made him wonder who he was sharing a room with. As he opened his eyes his jaw hit him on his chest as he saw Hinata sleeping with her head on his bed and all four of the genin Sensei's along with Jiraiya standing near the window talking in hushed tones.

He knew the instant they figured out he was awake as Kakashi stiffened slightly before relaxing and turning toward him. The others followed suit all with wide smiles at the blond genin. Naruto was about to say hi to them before he remembered Hinata who still appeared to be asleep. Instead he silently raised his hand and waved at the group who shuffled over.

"Hey everyone how is the village?" Naruto whispered out trying not the wake the sleeping girl.

"Far better than what it could have been without your help." Jiraiya whispered back as the others nodded in agreement causing the blond boy to blush deeply.

"Your flames of youth saved our village a lot of pain Naruto kun and many of the Shinobi would like to send their thanks for your assistance." Gai said in a whisper that had Kakashi's exposed eye widening at the fact the man could actually be that quite when speaking of youth.

Naruto nodded with a bright blush before he realized the motion could disturb the sleeping Hinata. His eyes widened and he held his breath as Hinata groaned a bit before sitting straight up and turning to him. Hinata shot at him and hugged him before she realized that there where others in the room as well. She blushed deeply when Kurenai cleared her throat behind her but Hinata refused to move from her position.

"Well since everyone is awake Hokage sama would like for us to head to his office." Asuma stated as he tried to keep from laughing at the looks Hinata and Kurenai where shooting at each other.

"How long have I been out?" Naruto asked as he began looking for his clothes and once finding them he had to peel Hinata off of him to get to the bathroom to change.

"You've been unconscious for two days now Naruto kun." Hinata answered with disappointment clear in her voice as she had not wanted to let him go.

The older Shinobi where desperately trying not to laugh at the two while Jiraiya was scribbling in his notepad with a lecherous look on his face.

The six Shinobi continued to fill Naruto in as they made their way to the Hokage tower. Naruto was shocked when several of the civilians began nodding in greeting to him while smiling. Hinata noticed the shock Naruto was undergoing and squeezed the arm she had wrapped herself on letting him know silently that she was there for him.

Naruto and the large group entered the Hokage's office moments later and saw Shikamaru, and Hizuren speaking as they entered.

"Hey old man how is my hat you ready to hand it over yet." Naruto called out as they entered causing Hizuren to smile at the boy.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled out before speaking aloud. "Good job Naruto and my dad asked me to thank you on behalf of the Nara clan if I got the chance." Shikamaru said holding out his hand.

Naruto blushed but shook the offered hand. "I just did what I thought would help even if I didn't have any proof." Naruto replied as his blush deepened.

"Never the less Naruto kun without what you did during the invasion Konoha would far more damaged and weakened. I believe everyone in the village should thank you for your help." Hizuren stated as he stood and moved around his desk giving the shocked boy a hug as he whispered in his ear.

"I owe you my life Naruto kun and for that I thank you." Before he moved back around to his chair.

"Uzumaki Naruto for your highly impressive display during the finals I hereby promote you to Chunin." Hizuren began as he pulled out a Chunin vest and handed it to the shocked blond.

Naruto's grin was infectious to everyone in the office as they congratulated him on being promoted. Hizuren had to cough slightly to get the attention of the office back to matters at hand.

"Chunin Shikamaru Nara you are dismissed, as are Asuma, Kurenai and Gai." Hizuren stated and patiently waited until only Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata and Jiraiya stood before him.

Once the door closed Hizuren took out his pipe and lit it. "Now Naruto kun would you explain everything that happened during your month of preparations." Hizuren ordered.

Naruto nodded before making a few hand seals which had the older Shinobi stiffen slightly before their jaws hit the ground in shock as four chairs made of wood rose out of the floor. Ignoring the shocked expressions both Naruto and Hinata easily moved to the two seats directly in front of the Hokage.

"Well you see what happened in the arena barring the attack with the Rasengan was all real. I will admit the rasengan part was a genjutsu though that was the only one besides the henge at the beginning." Naruto began only to get interrupted.

"Wait you mean to tell me you actually do have four bloodlines and that you can already use that many jutsu for them?" Kakashi asked in shock and disbelief only for the blond to turn to him with a pair of purple sharingan.

"Holy shit." Jiraiya got out while Hizuren himself was left speechless.

It took several minutes before those in the room not name Naruto or Hinata to recover though it was Kakashi that broke the silence.

"Why did you announce it like you did in the stadium and then pass it off as a genjutsu?" Kurenai asked as the others minds attempted to come up with their own answers for that question.

Naruto smirked before speaking. "Now should I use any of the four others will just believe that I am modifying those genjutsu to surprise or startle my opponents and everyone else will be less likely to actually believe I have those bloodlines."

Everyone's jaws dropped as they considered what he had told them. "The ultimate hiding in plain sight." Kakashi whispered out getting silent nods of agreement.

"How did you get to three tomoe?" Kakashi asked in confusion.

"That was actually easy you see I used the shadow clone jutsu and watched them perform each jutsu as they learned them and then practiced each jutsu learned that way by doing them myself. I did the same with taijutsu, kenjutsu and the use of the staff. I would use the sharingan while sparring with my clones and used what I saw to close holes in my forms and to predict how I should move to continue those lines of attacks.

I had three tomoe by the end of the first week after that seal over the Kyuubi's seal was removed. Everything else I learned was far more difficult as I had to recreate them from records of jutsu used against our Shinobi in the field. At least those in the Shinobi library then I used my sharingan to watch how I molded my chakra for my attempts and could easily correct how to mold my chakra as I recreated each jutsu." Naruto explained to three very shocked adult Shinobi.

Hinata sighed as she broke the silence. "I tried to explain to him that the sharingan should not have worked like that but I truly doubt Naruto has ever even considered that there was a box to think inside of."

Naruto just gave her a lopsided grin leaving the adults shaking their heads in wonder.

"What does a box have to do with thinking. Anyway what you saw are about the extent of what I can use for the moment and other than that I can move about as fast as Lee with his weights on. I kind of need someone to help me know the limits to put on the weights as I really don't want to be a midget forever. That and I don't want to mess up by adding too much weight causing me to bulk too much." Naruto continued and got nods of understanding from the elder Shinobi.

"I will write down the limits while you all continue." Kakashi said as he caught a note book and pen from Jiraiya.

"I must say I am impressed Naruto kun. Got any other secrets you want to share?" Hizuren asked with a slight chuckle that quickly died as he saw the look on the boy's face.

"Not so much secrets as I have three requests to ask of you, if your willing to hear them out." Naruto stated in a serious tone that stopped Kakashi as he was writing.

Hizuren frowned slightly but nodded anyway. "You may ask but I will not promise to allow the requests." Naruto simply nodded before taking a deep breath and exhaling.

"First I would ask that myself and Hinata be sent to find Tsunade Sama so that we may ask her to take Hinata as an apprentice. If you agree you can send any others with us you feel are necessary and we will also carry any messages you wish to send to her as well. Second I overheard you and Ero-Sannin talking about the group of missing nins hunting the tailed beasts and I would like to pick a four man team to train together for the next three years in order to hunt them. As I overheard that they travel in pairs I figured with enough training a four man cell that splits two on one when we find them should improve our odds. My last request is that I be removed from team seven immediately." Naruto held up his hand towards Kakashi to halt his interruption before continuing.

"It is not that I think we could not work as a team nor is it about me just not wanting to be on the team. It is mainly because with Sasuke's new tattoo and his previous predilection for intense anger should I prove better than him at something having me on the same team would be allowing that anger to fester giving the cursed seal more of a hold on him." Naruto explained which stopped Kakashi's anger and made him think about what the Blonde had said.

Jiraiya was the first to break the silence as the others where still thinking things through. "I was going to ask to take you out on an extended training trip for three years in a couple of months."

Naruto smiled at the man before speaking as he didn't want to hurt the man's feelings. "No offense Ero Sannin as I would be honored to accept but even if you trained me to be stronger than you I would not attempt to fight them should they find me. Konoha was built on the foundation of team work and while training with you would make me strong I am only one leaf in the tree that is Konoha. Training a team with the sole intention to target these missing nins would give us a far better foot to stand on when they ultimately come knocking."

Jiraiya could see the boy was far more mature without that mind suppression seal weighing him down and could only nod as the statement rang true.

Hizuren and Kakashi smiled softly as it seemed the blonde boy truly understood what the will of fire meant. "I will grant your first though I will be sending Jiraiya along with you and he will be carrying the message to Tsunade. The third I will grant only because you where thinking of the repercussions your new abilities and outlook would cause in regard to your teammate. The second one I am considering but before I make any decision who where you thinking about for a team?"

Naruto smiled widely at the Hokage before turning serious. "Myself as I am already a target for them so I would be going up against them at some point. Hinata as she is already studying medicine and if we can get Tsunade to take her on as an apprentice she could well surpass her given time. Shikamaru as we will need his sharp mind and tactical thinking if we want to survive against them. As for who would take the lead I would say either Anbu Bear san, Asuma Sensei or Kakashi Sensei. Of course Jiraiya will likely come along at times whenever he feels like it."  
Hizuren nodded briefly as he could follow the logic in naming those for the team setup. "Why did you put Anbu Bear at the top of that list?" Hizuren wondered.

Naruto smirked as he answered. "Because that would give us two wood release users to have one in each team of two against the missing nins. Asuma I chose because that would give us two wind users and Kakashi because that would give us two Sharingan users who are mentally ready for such a task or could be in the time limit I stated. Sasuke is too unstable at the moment to know for sure if he would be ready by then."


End file.
